1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display capable of sharing electric charge of common voltage lines thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are the most popular displays nowadays. Due to the properties of lightweight, low energy consumption, and free of radiation emission, LCDs have gradually replaced the cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors of conventional personal computers and have been widely-used in many portable information products, such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.
Due to the vigorous development of smart phones, customer demand for small-sized display panels with a narrow bezel and high resolution design is increasing. However, high resolution results in a greater load of the common voltage circuits of the display panel, such that it is required to increase the size of common voltage buffers of the display panel to improve the current driving capability thereof for feeding a greater load. Since large-sized common voltage buffers require a greater layout area, it is difficult to achieve a narrow bezel design of the display panel.